


On the Edge

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: There are many ways to relieve tension.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Hermione closed the door behind her and sagged back against it. The tension in her neck and jaw was nearly unbearable, and she could feel a headache brewing. She consciously tried to relax her shoulders, and her bag slid to the floor, spilling out a mess of papers, pens, scrolls and quills, but she couldn’t be bothered to even try picking it up. She kicked her shoes off and left them on top of the pile and went into the living room to flop down face first on the sofa. 

She was woken up some time later by a hand on the small of her back. Her neck felt, if possible, even worse, and she whimpered in pain before she was even awake.

“Bad day?” Pansy’s voice was the slightest bit hoarse, like she’d been smoking too many cigarettes. Hermione groaned, but didn’t feel capable of words.

“Oh, baby,” Pansy crooned, and leaned down on the sofa. Her breath was hot against Hermione’s ear. “I’ve got just what you need.” Hermione felt some of her tension slip away, while other parts of her seemed to wake up. Pansy would take care of her. 

***

Some time later, Hermione was spread out on an enlarged cushion, stark naked in her living room, drooling slightly while Pansy put all her strength into kneading out the knots along her spine. Her arousal was a slow, gradual thing uncoiling in her belly, but she was currently too blissed out from the brutal massage to even consider doing anything about it. Pansy was clearly enjoying herself too. She was straddling Hermione’s arse, grinding against her with every heavy push, and Hermione could feel her getting wetter by the minute. She smiled smugly into the cushion. 

Pansy continued her work, breathing getting noticeably heavier, until she stretched out fully along Hermione’s back. Hermione turned her head to look at her, and Pansy lifted her chin with one finger.

“Can you be a good girl for me?” _Oh._ Hermione could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She knew what that look in Pansy’s eyes meant - she was in for a long night. She nodded. 

“Use your words, darling.” Pansy’s voice was soft, but there was steel underneath. 

“Yes, please,” Hermione whispered. Pansy’s mouth curved into a smile edged with cruelty, and Hermione shivered in anticipation. Pansy got up and went into the hallway, while Hermione remained on the floor in her half twisted position, watching her walk with swaying hips. She returned almost immediately, a long silk scarf trailing behind her. She stood looking at Hermione, for a beat, before she decided.

“On your back, knees up.” Hermione obeyed immediately. “Cross your wrists over your head.” Pansy placed the scarf in Hermione’s open hands. “Keep your hands in place. And don’t wrinkle the silk.” _Oh Merlin and Morgana both_. Hermione drew a shuddering breath and flexed her toes.

“Good girl.” And with that, Pansy started her sweet torture. She stroked and licked and bit, systematically and thoroughly, from Hermione’s eyebrows, over her neck, down her arms. Sucking on each of her fingers. Nibbling carefully in the sensitive crook of her elbows. Nosing into her armpits, tickling, making her squirm. Kissing along her collarbones, down between her breasts, licking the sweat from the crease underneath, biting over each and every rib. Tongueing into her navel. Down one thigh, into the back of her knee, over her calf and ankle. Little feathery kisses on each toe. Back up the same leg, inhaling deeply in the seam between thigh and crotch, up over her belly, avoiding her cunt completely, down the other leg. Hermione was panting and squirming, but kept her hands still. Pansy licked her way back up between her breasts and up her throat before leaning straddling her waist and leaning down for a deep, wet kiss. Hermione sucked her tongue into her mouth, moaning into it, but Pansy pulled away.

“Slow down, kitten,” she smirked. “We aren’t nearly done here yet.” Hermione dropped her head back heavily. Pansy laughed and leaned over her head to check on the scarf. Her small, delicate breast jiggled, and her rosy nipple had peaked and was pointing directly at Hermione’s mouth. It was a struggle to not just reach up a little and catch it between her teeth, but Hermione contented herself with just breathing a little heavier. Pansy’s hips gave a tiny jerk, but she made no sound. 

“Not a crease on the scarf, darling, well done! I think we can push a little harder tonight,” Pansy said brightly, sitting back down on Hermione’s stomach. 

“Hnnnnnng,” said Hermione, focusing on the wet heat from Pansy’s cunt on the sensitive skin on her belly. Pansy appeared to be thinking, rubbing her own nipple thoughtfully. Hermione knew very well that she had planned it all out and had no need to think of anything at the moment, but nevertheless, she couldn’t take her eyes off Pansy’s hand on her breast, cupping it, pinching the nipple between finger and thumb, nails cut short on her right hand and painted a deep, intense purple. The contrast to her rosy nipple was stark and mesmerizing, and Hermione couldn’t look away. She didn’t need to look at Pansy’s face to know she was both smirking and panting at the attention. Pansy flicked a long, purple nail over her left nipple, and it hardened instantly. Groaning, she pinched both her nipples before letting them go. Hermione's breasts weren’t nearly as sensitive as Pansy’s, but with time and patience and gradual building up, Pansy eventually made every touch electric before she eventually, after what felt like several weeks, started to move back down Hermione’s body.

Finally, kneeling between her legs, holding Hermione’s folds like she was about to split a peach in two, she caught her with her gaze. Her eyes were dark, her mouth was swollen, and she looked like she was completely out of control, but her voice was steel when she spoke.

“Can you keep still? And keep your hands in place?” 

Between her hands and her eyes, Hermione felt like a pinned butterfly. She nodded jerkily. Pansy raised an admonishing eyebrow, and Hermione hurried to answer.

“Yes, Pansy. I will.” She shut up before she started babbling. Pansy chuckled darkly, and bent her head. Holding her open, Pansy licked a slow stripe up the inside of one fold, and down the other. Then back up and down. With a pointed tongue, she circled her opening, but didn’t dip inside. She nibbled carefully on the insides of her thighs, licked around her clit, rubbed the folds between her fingers. She didn’t once touch her clit or her hole, but kept up her slow caresses and careful biting. Hermione was whining continuously, but Pansy had no mercy. 

“Pansy - Pansy, _please,_ ” Hermione sobbed when she couldn't take it for another second. 

“Good girl,” Pansy whispered, and slid two fingers into her, rubbing against the sweet spot inside. Hermione had no idea what she was saying, but knew she was babbling, and then Pansy slid her thumb up to her clit, and her hips lifted off the floor with the intensity of the feeling. 

Immediately, Pansy withdrew her hand, and Hermione whined like an animal in pain.

“Oh dear,” said Pansy. “I believe I told you to stay still.” Hermione thunked her head against the floor. “I guess you’ll have to wait a little longer,” she said, and Hermione could hear the grin in her voice very clearly. She closed her eyes. In a daze, she could feel the soft slide of skin against skin as Pansy slid up. She knew what was coming and she couldn’t wait, even through her own body screaming for release. Arms still stretched above her head, Pansy’s legs slid alongside them and she could feel the heat from her cunt on her upper chest. 

“Colour?” Pansy asked.

“Green, green, green,” Hermione chanted, and Pansy huffed a laugh. 

“No hands, stay still, make me come,” said Pansy, and Hermione opened her eyes and her mouth both, making Pansy’s lower lip go slack with anticipation. And then she was on her, and there was nothing in the world beyond Pansy’s cunt in her face. She knew very well what Pansy liked when she was in this mood, and Hermione had no patience to draw it out. She licked broad stripes with a flat tongue, pointed her tongue and poked just inside her, and then latched on to her clit, sucking harder than she preferred for herself, but Pansy came faster than she ever had before. She was quiet, just giving a hitching breath and a sigh, but the tightening of her thighs against Hermione’s raised arms and the small gush of wetness was unmistakable. After a moment, she moved off Hermione’s face, and patted her face with a little less coordination than earlier.

“What a good girl you are,” she murmured affectionately, and Hermione glowed at the praise. “And so efficient, too! Hang on, I’ll take care of you.” She slid back down with a little less elegance than she had had displayed on the way up, making Hermione smile a little. Orgasms always made Pansy softer and gentler. 

“Mmm, there we are,” Pansy cooed, and buried her face in Hermione's cunt. It was sloppy and wet and intense and just what Hermione wanted, and she was quickly reaching the edge. 

“Pansy - Pansy, please,” she whined. Pansy gave a questioning hum against her clit, making Hermione nearly arch off the floor. “Pansy, can I move, _please_ \- “ Pansy paused for a second, and Hermione nearly screamed. 

“Yes, you can move,” she said clearly, before sliding home with two fingers and her tongue moving on Hermione’s clit in short, sharp strokes. Hermione gasped out a cry and reached down to wind her fingers in Pansy’s hair. She was so close she was sobbing and cursing, and then Pansy twisted her fingers and rubbed firmly, and Hermione was gone. 

***

It was a good while before she managed to open her eyes, but when she did, Pansy had draped herself in a black silk dressing gown and was lounging beside her, back to impeccable elegance, drinking a glass of wine. Hermione stretched luxuriously, and flopped back on the giant pillow.

“Hello darling,” Pansy smirked. A well deserved smugness, Hermione thought, but didn’t say. She stretched out a hand in the vague direction of Pansy’s wine, and she indulged her with a sip. 

“Feel better?” Hermione smiled blissfully.

“You know, I have forgotten what I was stressed about,” she said, and Pansy grinned, widely and delightedly, well beyond smugness and into real joy. 

  
  



End file.
